About Us Super Junior couple drable
by Inchangel
Summary: Sebuah drable tiap couple Super Junior dan Nari eonni. Yaoi,kecuali part ShinRi,short,PWP,OOC. No hint for the couple each chapter. kyumin kangteuk haehyuk sibum yewook zhoury hanchul shinri
1. Chapter 1

**Title :: About Us**

**Author :: Inchangel**

**Length :: chaptered (not a continuous story)**

**Rate :: T**

**Genre :: Yaoi, PWP, drabble**

**Character :: one of SJ couple**

**A/N :: Mencoba untuk membuat sebuah FF yang serius dan minim Typo. Setidaknya saya berusaha *dengan suara asli (suara alto), menunduk, pake jubah (lu pikir vampir? =="), gelap-gelapan*.**

**Aih, aku susah serius =='..**

**Aku rencana bikin per couple. Tapi ga tau bakalan finish ke 13 member + Jung Nari eoni tentunya ^^. Eum, beberapa couple bakalan aku bikin agak beda. Maksudku... ah, nanti juga tau. Hehe..**

**...**

**Please enjoy the story :)**

**...**

**~0o0~**

**.**

**~ NAME ~**

**.**

**.::. M – **_**Male**_** .::.**

Aku dan dia, sama-sama namja. Sama-sama pria. Namun bukan masalah bagi kami dalam melakukan hubungan badan. Semua tahu siapa Top dan siapa Bottom-nya. Selain itu, karena kami sama-sama pria, kami saling mengerti kebutuhan kami masing-masing. Meskipun karena posisi kami yang berbeda, posisi sebagai siapa yang top dan bottom, terkadang masalah juga ada. Tapi karena sama-sama pria juga kami jadi paham alur pemikiran satu sama lain

**.::. O – **_**Overprotective**_** .::.**

Katakan aku begitu.

Memang aku terlalu kelewat memberi perhatian padanya. Aku kelewat mencintainya hingga aku takkan memaafkan bagi siapapun yang menyakitinya.

Yang membuatnya menangis

Yang membuatnya terluka

Yang membuatnya cemberut

Yang membuatnya sakit hati

Meskipun itu adalah orang terdekat kami

Meskipun itu adalah keluarga kami

Meskipun itu adalah **AKU** sendiri

**.::. C – **_**Coming out **_**.::.**

Tak perlu menutupi hubungan kami didepan orang-orang. Semua memandang kami aneh, _don't care_. Semua memandang jijik, _dan't care._

Orang tua kami sudah setuju, dan kenapa aku peduli soal orang luar yang tahu betapa keras kami memperjuangkan hubungan ini?

Beberapa bulan lalu kami melakukan _coming out_ yang istilah untuk orang-orang seperti kami itu artinya adalah mengaku pada publik, dalam hal ini pada orang tua kami (terutama orang tuanya). Memang awalnya mereka tak setuju, namun setelah kami memperjuangkan dan pengorbanan selama beberapa bulan itu lah akhirnya minggu lalu orang tuanya mengijinkan. Kalau orang tuaku sudah mengijinkan sejak dulu mengingat aku memang sudah mengaku menyukainya pada orang tuakku sebelum kami jadian.

**.::. H – **_**House **_**.::.**

Rumah kami kecil. Ah, bukan. Bukan rumah. Kami akan tinggal di apartemen sederhana yang berharga rata-rata. Semenjak kedua orang tua kami sudah resmi menyetujui hubungan kami, secara perlahan-lahan ia meminta ijin orang tuanya untuk tinggal bersamaku. Apartemen ini sudah kusiapkan dan sudah kutinggali selama beberapa bulan semenjak kami berpacaran. Jadi, dia juga sudah tahu soal apartemen ini.

**.::. I – **_**I L U **_**.::.**

Sebuah kata yang selalu kuucapkan padanya tiap pagi, siang, malam. Tiap kami bertemu maupun berpamitan. Tiap kali teringat betapa berat waktu yang pernah kami lewati bersama.

_**... I Love You ...**_

Namja itu tersenyum. Ia melepat kertas itu kembali dan langsung berlari menuju tangga dan menuruninya lalu menghambur ke ruang tengah. Terlihat seorang namja lain sedang duduk di kursi santainya mencari-cari channel yang mungkin berisi acara yang disukainya.

BRUAGH!

"_H-hey. What's wrong, babe?_" tanya namja yang tadi sedang asik-asik memindahkan channel namun diterjang oleh namja yang lari tiba-tiba itu.

"_What's wrong? Am I hug you is a wrong?"_ tanya balik namja itu. Dan yang dipeluk hanya menggeleng.

"_No. But it's strange__ for me __, babe,that you suddenly hug me like this,"_ jawabnya. Namja yang memeluknya itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga dapat merasakan deru nafas masing-masing.

"_Saranghae_," ia mengecup bibir orang itu.

"_Wo ai ni,_" ia mengecup bibir itu lagi.

"_I love you more_, Mimi-ge. _**Mochi really really love Mimi ge**__,_" dan ia langsung mengecup namun dilanjutkan dengan melumat bibir tipis itu dengan bibir tebalnya.

*The End*

.

RnR? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author :: Inchangel**

**Length :: chaptered (not a continuous story)**

**Rate :: T**

**Genre :: Yaoi, PWP, drabble**

**Character :: one of SJ couple**

**A/N :: Mencoba untuk membuat sebuah FF yang serius dan minim Typo. Setidaknya saya berusaha *dengan suara asli (suara alto), menunduk, pake jubah (lu pikir vampir? =="), gelap-gelapan*.**

**Aih, aku susah serius =='..**

**Aku rencana bikin per couple. Tapi ga tau bakalan finish ke 13 member + Jung Nari eoni (tentunya) atau enggak ^^. Eum, beberapa couple bakalan aku bikin agak beda. Maksudku... ah, nanti juga tau. Hehe..**

**...**

**Please enjoy the story :)**

**...**

**~0o0~**

.

**~ Reality ~**

.

Aku percaya dengan adanya Cinta Pertama. Karena aku sendiri merasakannya.

Aku percaya bahwa cinta tak mengenal perbedaan. Karena meskipun kita sama-sama namja, aku masih tetap mencintainya. Dan tentunya begitu juga denganmu terhadapku.

Aku percaya kau takkan pernah meninggalkanku. Biarlah yang lain melakukan penyelewengan, yang penting kami tidak. Tidak kau, maupun aku sendiri.

.

Kalian takkan tahu hubungan seperti apa yang kami miliki disamping hubungan terlarang sebagai...** Gay Couple.**

Salahkah aku bangga dengan hubungan kami?

Salahkah aku yang terlalu mencintainya meskipun aku tahu rasa cintaku ini bisa membunuhku?

Salahkah aku bila aku berdosa didepan Tuhan?

Bagaimana kalau aku berdosa dibelakang Tuhan?

.

Hubungan kami lebih dari sekadar Gay Couple

Hubungan kami lebih dari sekedar hubungan percintaan sesama jenis.

Hubungan kami adalah...

**. Percintaan antara manusia dan vampir **.

.

Aku mencintainya. Dan aku tak peduli resiko yang aku dapatkan setelahnya.

Memang tiap malam kau menghisap darahku. Memang tiap malam kau _mengerjai_ku. Memang tiap malam aku menciummu sebelum _aku sendiri_ terlelap. Memang kau gantian menciumi seluruh tubuhku saat aku tengah terpulas, sebagai pengisi kegiatan saat aku tertidur dan kau yang selalu terjaga.

Tapi tidak setiap malam kami berhubungan badan. Kau tak bisa sepenuhnya terpuaskan mengingat kau hanyalah mayat hidup. Jadi setidaknya dengan memberikan darahku kau bisa terpuaskan dari rasa haus.

Aku selalu ingat saat kau melamarku. Selain untuk dijadikan pasangan hidupmu, kau juga memintaku menjadi sumber kehidupanmu. Sebuah cincin model lawas, badan pucat terbalut kemeja putih, wajah tampan itu tetap saja terlihat menawan sampai kapanpun.

Kau melamarku, dan aku menerimamu... Menjadi pasangan hidupmu, meninggalkan semuamu dan kuserahkan hidupku untukmu, menyerahkan seluruh yang aku miliki hamu untukmu.

"_Ne, Nado saranghae._ Aku mau jadi pasanganmu dan sumber kehidupanmu,"

Itu adalah jawabanku.

Kau menjelaskan bahwa aku bisa saja kehabisan darah karena menjadi sumber kehidupanmu. Namun dasar cinta itu buta, aku benar-benar tak peduli akan itu meskipun hidupku menjadi lebih singkat.

Lebih singkat? Tuhan telah menentukan umur tiap makhluknya. Dan menjadi sumber kehidupan seorang vampir pasti sudah menjadi jalanku.

.

Mengapa aku menceritakan ini? Agar menjadi bukti kemutaan bahwa pernah ada pasangan seperti kami.

**Manusia dengan Vampir.**

.

.

Tertanda, Lee Sungmin.

— Sebuah _kisah yang ditulis sendiri oleh Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihnya, disaat Lee Sungmin sedang terbaring kehabisan darah dan menuturkan langsung cerita ini_ —

*The End*


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Super Junior Drabbles~**_

_**About Us**_

_**(chapther 3)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three About Him<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_Tiga alasan aku menyukaimu_

"Kau tak apa? Tadi itu jatuhnya keras loh. Yakin tak apa?"

.

"Sudah makan malam? Maaf cuman mengingatkan lewat telepon, ini saja disela-sela istirahat drama mus... Aish, noona, biarkan aku mesra-mesraan dengannya. Maaf, yang tadi GeonJin noona. Dia suka sekali menggangguku saat ingin bermesraan denganmu."

.

"Jangan terlalu malam tidurnya. Mereka,anak-anak kita, mungkin tak terlihat tidur tapi mereka juga tidur sebenarnya. Jadi kau juga harus tidur, ya? Jangan terlalu malam atau kau akan semakin memperkecil lingkar pinggangmu!"

.

_Pertama, aku suka caranya peduli padaku_

.

"Hei, bangun pemalas. Kita ada latihan dua jam lagi. Aih, ayolah bangun _my sleeping handsome_, hihihi_._"

.

"Tidur lagi? Aih... Ini sudah hampir makan siang. Ayo bangun cintaaa~"

.

"Wah, sepertinya _prince charming_ ku sedang merajuk? Aih, sini sini sini... Ada apa? Apa masalahnya?"

.

_Kedua, aku suka caranya memanggilku dengan banyak julukan yang menawan._

.

_Ketiga, ini tak bisa terbaca melalui percakapan. Ini dari perbuatan._

_ Karena aku suka caranya memandang, menyentuh, mencium,memeluk diriku._

_ Ia melakukannya tanpa kata-kata, dan itu lebih membuatku terjatuh untuknya daripada tiap kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya itu._

_._

^-i-^

.

_Tiga hal yang tak bisa kulepaskan darinya_

_Senyumnya_

_Senyumnya adalah matahariku. Yang membuatku lebih bersinar dari apapun._

_ Matanya_

_Takkan kubiarkan ada orang lain yang berani mengambil mata dan pandangannya itu dariku. Hanya aku pemilik pandangan itu._

_ Tangannya_

_Agar aku bisa menariknya disaat aku butuh. Agar aku bisa mengetahui perasaannya setelah bercumbu dengannya. Agar aku tahu bahwa dari tanganlah seluruh perasaan cintaku tersebar luas di tubuhnya_

Sesosok namja menutup bukunya. Ia tersenyum puas.

"Satu lembar sudah selesai. Aih, aku ini berbakat sekali jadi penulis," ucapnya sambil menutup muka malu-malu dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Memuji diri sendiri di ruangan sesepi itu sendirian? Anggap dia sedang mabuk.

"Diary ini hanya milikku. Dan siapapun, bahkan _Donghae_ sekalipun tak boleh menyentuhnya!" ujar namja dengan rambut brunette itu semangat.

Ia tak sadar orang yang diwanti-wantinya itu tersenyum licik dibalik pintu...

*TBC

.

_(_Kenapa pendek? Namanya juga drabble ==')


	4. Chapter 4

_**~Super Junior Drabbles~**_

_**About Us**_

_**(chapther 4)**_

_**.**_

Dia sahabatku sejak kecil.

_"Hyung! Jangan menghindar! Kakimu lebih panjang daripada kakiku! Aish!"_

Tak pernah mau mengalah meskipun sudah jelas selalu menang.

_"Hyung mau menyalonkan diri menjadi Ketua OSIS? Benarkah? Aku akan mendukungmu! Selalu, hyung!"_

Ya, selalu menang. Kemenanganmu sudah bagai hal mutlak untukmu. Tak pernah ada yang meragukan keberuntunganmu dalam berbagai macam hal yang mengakibatkan kemenangan selalu berpihak padamu. Entah karena suaramu yang indah, badanmu yang lentur, wajah dengan 1000 ekspresi, dan kepintaran melebihi kapasitas (karena volume otaknya juga melebihi rata-rata).

_"Kau sudah tak lagi peduli padaku. Kau lebih ingat pada festival bunga sakura daripada mengantarkanku pulang. Kau lebih ingat untuk menyusun proposal daripada memakan bekalku. Tak tahukah hyung bahwa aku rela bangun jam 5 subuh untuk mempersiapkannya?"_

Aku yang egois. Kemenangannya seharusnya menjadi kebahagiaanku karena itu adalah kebahagiaannya juga. Namun memang egoisnya aku hingga aku tak merasakan bahwa dengan keterbatasan yang ia miliki ia selalu berusaha mendahulukan urusannya denganku.

_"Hyung, ini hujan. Untuk apa kau menjemputku?"_

Selalu saja aku tak paham dengan perhatiannya padaku yang ia tunjukkan sedikit demi sedikit. Aku selalu memperbesar masalah kecil dan melupakan kebaikannya yang terbilang cukup besar untukku. Tak pernah ada kata terima kasih saat ia selesai berbaik padaku, tapi selalu membentaknya tiap kali ada sedikit kesalahan.

_"Sarang? Hyung mencintaiku?_"

Sebuah pernyataan disaat aku tengah memakinya karena terlalu banyak mengajari para gadis, yeoja-yeoja seangkatanku yang menyukai dan mengaguminya. Ia menjelaskan bahwa meskipun mereka seperti itu, hanya ada aku dimatanya. Hanya aku yang ada di hatinya. Tapi aku terlanjur dimakan emosi, ditambah perasaan bingung. Yang kulakukan hanya terdiam, hingga ia pergi menjauh dariku, meninggalkanku sendirian dengan perasaan penuh rasa bersalah.

_"Kau adalah pemenang hyung. Kau selalu bisa memenangkan apapun. Termasuk dalam menyakiti perasaanku. Kau adalah pemenang, karena kau selalu membuatku tersakiti lebih dibanding orang lain yang melakukannya."_

Semuanya terlambat. Aku sudah mengecewakan orang yang paling kusayangi hanya karena kecemburuanku pada kemenangannya. Aku cemburu dengan segala hal yang selalu ia bisa dapatkan. Jabatan tinggi, kehormatan oleh orang banyak, tak ada yang membantah ucapannya, dan hal hal lain yang menjadi fasilitas sebagai jabatannya sebagai pemenang dalam segala hal. Tak seharusnya aku cemburu pada semua itu karena aku tak bisa memberinya kemenangan yang paling besar untuknya. Kemenangan untuk mendapatkan hatiku.

_"Pernahkah hyung tahu bahwa aku cemburu dengan semua yang hyung bisa dapatkan? Aku tak suka itu!"_

_ Lalu ia menjawab, "percuma aku memiliki semuanya kalau aku tak bisa memenangkan hatimu."_

_ Dan aku terdiam. Dua kali ia menyatakan perasaan seperti itu, dan ekspresiku hanya kaget bercampur tak percaya. Merusak hubungan kami. Mengganggu keakraban kami. Menyanggungkan pembicaraan kami._

Memang aku menyayanginya. Tapi tak pernah ada dipikiranku untuk bisa mencintainya seperti yang ia lakukan terhadapku. Begitu besar rasa cintanya hingga ia rela aku maki terus menerus namun masih sempat untuk membagi perhatiannya padaku. Aku semakin dilema mengingat posisinya yang sangat tinggi itu. Tak ayal membuatku bisa saja ikut terbawa masalah.

_"Benarkah hyung mencintaiku? Sepertinya hyung memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pemenang karena aku juga mencintai hyung. Ternyata selama ini aku cemburu karena tak bisa dimiliki sepenuhnya olehmu, hyung. Kumohon maafkanlah aku, __**Yesung hyung**__."_

Dan sebuah kisah memang ditakdirkan untuk berakhir bahagia. Biarlah masa depan kami suram yang penting kami saling memiliki. Bila ternyata memilikiku adalah sebauah kekalah baginya pun aku tetap akan selalu disampingnya karena baginya memilikiku adalah kemenangan dari seorang **Kim Yesung** terhadap **Kim Ryeowook**."

..

*THE END


End file.
